An Interesting Revelation
by Bishie no Miko
Summary: The result of a random suggestion in school (that would be Tamahome no Miko... good one, Em-chan!). Tasuki has a secret, and Tamahome's the one to find it out! Shounen-ai (NOT Tas and Tama). PG-13 for language and sex jokes... eh heh... gomen, obaki-chan
1. Tamahome's shock! Tasuki's secret is rev...

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, so don't sue me, or I'll be forced to call upon all the unholy powers of the deepest pits of hell to take wrath upon you. It'll be slow and painful... I'll manipulate your fate so you get a lawyer who drags it out forever, trying desperately to condemn me, and being powerless to prove anything because of this Disclaimer. But he'll keep on, and you'll lose your spirit and power, listening to his drawling, meaningless voice, and the quick and blunt proof my side will have. And then, once you have been thoroughly defeated, your lawyer will have such a high bill that you'll be living on the streets scraping for garbage to eat and writing fanfics for a living.  
You've been warned. )  
Enjoy!  
An Interesting Revelation  
  
Tasuki burst into the Priestess' room, furious.  
"MIAKAAAAAAA!!!"  
She sat at her table, playing with her cloaks, now wearing one that flowed across half the floor. She spun her head, showing that she was her usual cheerful self. "Oh, hi, Tasuki!" she said, smiling. She then noted how his shirt was wide open and that his pants were loose around his waist, and she smiled even wider. I guess I was a success! They must have really hit it off! She thought, squealing inside. "How was your trip to the lake?"   
"You know damn well, Miaka! Geez, is nothing sacred?!" he hollered, his flaming eyes bulging. "How dare you set me up with someone!"  
Miaka's eyes widened. Nervously, she said, "Oh... did you... meet someone...?"  
Tasuki's face fell into something that looked a lot like a hungry demon, his sinister eyes glowing and his face falling gray. Miaka turned blue and shrieked.   
"Ooooooh, don't act all innocent, Miaka. I knooooow what you're doing to me, and I DON'T like it."  
  
Tamahome and Nuriko walked by Miaka's room, and heard yelling through the door.   
"Huh?" Nuriko said, looking at the door. "I saw Tasuki go in there. I wonder what's going on?"  
"It sounds like they're yelling," Tamahome said. "Let's see if we can hear what they're saying."  
They both tiptoed up to the door and put their ears against it.   
After a moment, Nuriko said, "Aww, man, I can't make out what they're saying. That seal Chichiri put up to protect her is effecting our spying abilities!"  
"Yeah, but we can kinda hear how loud it is," Tamahome said. "I wonder what's going on in there? They're being really loud if we can hear them through the seal."  
  
Tasuki returned to normal. "Besides, you know I hate women, so what are you trying to pull?"  
Miaka looked at him, and tilted her head. "So what do you want me to do, help you meet a man?"  
She found Tasuki (SD once again) directly in her face surrounded by flames, his eyes pushed downward evilly and his fangs brandished. "HELL NO!!" he screamed, making her yell aloud in fear.  
"I just don't like people messing with my private life, okay?" he said once he had calmed down.  
Miaka looked at him, saddened. "I'm sorry, Tasuki. I just thought... well, you're always acting so lonely, except when you're with Kouji..."  
A light bulb appeared over her head. "Hey! I know why you're not interested in anyone! You're together with Kouji!"  
"WHAT THE HELL?!?!"   
  
Tamahome and Nuriko pulled their ears away from the door for a moment.  
"Oow! What was that? That was the loudest sound I've ever heard!" Nuriko exclaimed.  
  
Miaka shrunk and nervously repeated, "Just kidding, just kidding!"  
"I sure as hell hope so," Tasuki said, annoyed. He then turned to face her, speaking normally. "Look, Miaka, I appreciate what you're doing for me... well, I don't, but I see what you're trying to do. And I'm telling ya now, don't waste your time, okay?" he smiled slightly.  
Miaka sighed, looking back at him. "All right, Tasuki. I'm sorry."  
He full-fledged smiled, making Miaka relax from seeing the usual Tasuki. "Hey, don worry 'bout it. You're doin' it to be nice, so I guess I can't be too mad atcha, Priestess."  
  
"What's going on now?" Nuriko said. "They're being so quiet I can't even hear them."  
"I don't know," Tamahome said. "You think something's wrong? Tasuki's never this quiet after yelling that loud, moody or not."  
  
"Well, if it didn't go well, then... why are your clothes like that?" Miaka dared herself to ask.  
"Don't ask," Tasuki shuddered. "But a word of advice, Miaka: when setting someone up, don't choose a psychopath, okay?"  
Miaka stared at him for a moment, and then it clicked.   
"She... she... she did...?!?"  
"Shaddap, I don't wanna remember! I don't like girls, but I like hit'n 'em even worse! That woman was scary, and I had to knock her unconscious with my fan in order to escape!"  
Miaka was flabbergasted. "Wow, I never thought she was like that... she seemed so sweet when I met her this morning..."  
"Looks can be very, very, VERY deceiving, then," Tasuki said, his face directly in hers, eyes pointing down. She nodded, wide-eyed.  
But apparently, he was willing to drop it. He let out a sigh.  
"Well, sorry I burst in like that. I guess I'll g..."  
Tasuki turned to leave, but his foot caught on Miaka's cloak. Before he could catch himself, he tripped on it, pulling Miaka's cloak down on her body. The force of the cloak pulling on her not only ripped it down, but pulled her onto the ground beneath Tasuki, so he wound up landing his full weight directly on top of her. She yelled aloud from being jerked so suddenly by the pull of her cloak, and Tasuki landing so heavily knocked the breath out of her.  
  
"Was that Miaka?" Nuriko said, concerned. "Did she just scream?"  
"Miaka!" Tamahome said, almost yelling.  
  
Tasuki, alarmed, pushed himself up on his hands to look down from above her. "Miaka, are you all right?"  
She looked up at him. "Yes, I'm all right..."  
Suddenly, the door flung open, and Tamahome and Nuriko stood in the doorway.   
"Miaka, are you all r..."  
He stopped, and Nuriko and Tamahome's eyes both got a lot wider.   
"T... Tamahome?" Miaka said. "Nuriko?" Tasuki added. Both pairs of eyes were wide, wondering why they were staring at them like they had seen a ghost.   
Tamahome then grew very, very, angry. "Wh... what are you two DOING?!?"  
Nuriko was still staring, and eventually said, "Uh... T... Tasuki... I never thought... you and Miaka were..."  
They stared at them, then stared at each other. It was then they realized that Tasuki's barely-hanging-on shirt, Miaka's almost completely exposed chest, and the fact that Tasuki was right on top of Miaka with his face dangerously close to hers... they all added up to quite the scenario.  
"...iiieeehhh?!?" both of them whimpered, and they immediately jumped up, Miaka pulling her dress back up desperately and Tasuki clutching his ripped shirt together with his fist.   
Tamahome just stood there, sullen with confusion and what was becoming rage against Tasuki, and Nuriko kept staring at the odd bedfellows they had caught in the act. Eventually, she said,  
"I... I just can't believe it... Of all the people to cheat on Tamahome with..."  
"N... No, M... Miaka would... never..." Tamahome suddenly became furious. "NO! Miaka would never do that! Tasuki!"  
Tasuki turned to Tamahome, wide-eyed. "Eh?"   
"How DARE you force on her, you bastard! I'll have your life, whether you be one of the Suzaku seven or not! I never... NEVER thought you'd betray me like this!" He almost grew fangs of his own as he began glowing an aura of threatening chi.  
Tasuki immediately became rather worried, while Miaka became panicked. "No, Tamahome! He wasn't forcing anything on me!"  
Needless to say, this comment was not taken the way Miaka intended. Tamahome turned to her, shaken and shaky-eyed. "Th... then... what Nuriko says... y... you really are..."  
Miaka's hand shot to her mouth, and she and Tasuki found a background of sweat drops unroll behind them.   
"NO, that's not what she means!" Tasuki yelled. "What she means is we weren't doing anything! I fell on her, all right?! Her dress was so freakin' long I tripped on it!"  
"Oh right, like I'm going to believe that! Then explain why your shirt is open like that! Not to MENTION your pants!"  
Tasuki became beet red and shuddered. "Do NOT bring it up! I've had a really hard day, and I don't need to wrap it up like this, all right?! Listen to me, Tamahome, nothin was going on!"  
"Then what were you doing in here?"  
"I don wanna talk about it."  
"Then I don't believe you!"  
"What, you don't trust me?!"  
"Why should I trust a slimy, slippery, flame-headed, lying thief boss like you?!"  
"Don't talk to ME like that, you..."  
The two chibis immediately began pummeling the crap out of each other. Miaka, after watching for a few moments speechless, shouted, "ENOUGH!!"  
The two froze in mid-punch, both wide-eyed at her. She seemed close to the verge of tears.  
"Why are you two always fighting over stupid things?! Can't the Suzaku seven just get along for five minutes?!"  
"Stupid?!" Tamahome yelled. "You call this stupid?!"  
"Listen to me, Tamahome. We weren't doing anything. Tasuki was upset about something I did, and he came in here upset about it. He did trip on my dress, and that's why he fell on top of me, and that's why I yelled, if that's the reason you and Nuriko were concerned at first..."  
She formed a pop mark on the back of her head as she realized that Tamahome and Tasuki were busy growling at each other, not hearing a word she was saying.  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!?!"  
The two snapped out of it, and fell down next to each other sitting on their legs in front of Miaka, heads bowed but eyes on her, frightened. "Yes ma'am," they both said in unison.  
Miaka sighed in agitation. Nuriko stepped up.   
"Listen, boys, it's clear there's a confusion here. Why don't Miaka and I leave so you two can talk it out."  
Miaka stared at her. "Uhh... are you sure that's such a good idea?" She looked back at the two, who were eyeing each other again, even with their low faces still directed at Miaka, and silently growling.  
Nuriko, in reply, took Miaka by the wrist and led her out of the room. "Look, they feel bad about fighting in front of you. Let 'em duke it out until Tamahome figures it out. It's healthy for them."  
"WHAT'S healthy about getting beat up?!"  
"Look, just trust me, all right? I think it's a guy thing."  
Miaka sighed. "Yeah... I don't understand them at all... I guess you should know," she added to annoy Nuriko to her core.  
"Miaka, how can you be so cold to people's sensitive subjects?!"  
She giggled and ran down the hall away from the rampaging Nuriko.  
  
"Alone at last!" Tamahome yelled, and grabbed what he could of Tasuki's shirt. "Now tell me! How long has this been going on!!"  
"Nothing has been going on!" he hollered, chibi eyes down.   
"Oh yeah? Prove it!" Tamahome yelled, disappearing and falling behind Tasuki to get him in a headlock. He squeezed, cutting off Tasuki's air.  
"Ghh!!"  
"Now tell me! Prove it!"  
He squeezed even harder, making Tasuki's eyes clench and his desperation rise.  
"Gaaahaaahaaa, why would I go after Miaka when I like N..."  
Tasuki cut himself off and started gagging again, but Tamahome caught the odd change in speech pattern. He let go.  
"Eh? What was that?"  
Tasuki held his throat and gasped. He turned his angry SD face to his aggressor.  
"I'm not interested in Miaka, all right?! She's like a little sister to me! It'd be... I dunno, incestuous! Wrong! Completely weird! Besides, you two are perfect; it'd be flat-out sacrilege to get between you two."  
Tamahome tilted an eyebrow. "That's not what you were about to say. What were you gonna say?"  
"Nothing!"  
Tasuki found himself being gagged again. "C'mon, c'mon, whatcha say? Whatcha say?"  
"Gaaahaaahaaa, I was gonna say why would I go after Miaka when I like no one! You know I hate women!"  
Tamahome let go and looked at him with that evil SD look on his face. This made Tasuki pretty nervous; the last time Tamahome looked at him like this, he almost wound up in the ocean.  
"Why're you lookin' at me that way?"  
"All right, Tasuki, I believe that you weren't doing anything with Miaka."  
"Y... yeah. Good."  
"Because she's like a little sister to you."  
"Right."  
"And you believe she and I are perfect together."  
"Yeah."  
"And besides, YOU like NURIKO!!" he squealed.  
"...! N... NO! That's not it!"  
"Waaahahahaaaa! I can't believe it!" Tamahome hollered, pointing at Tasuki in shock and amazement, but not without mischief.  
"Then don't! Because it's not true!"   
"You suck at lying, do you know that?"  
"I... I'm not lying!"  
Tamahome completely ignored him. "Dayum! You and Nuriko, now there's a couple. Who'd have ever thought you were gay? I mean, you, Tasuki, of all people..."  
Tasuki stared at him, not knowing how he should react. "T... Tamahome..." he said through gritted teeth. He couldn't decide whether to be angry at him, or... or...  
He'd just be angry. "DAMMIT, Tamahome! You know what, screw you! How the hell should you know how I feel about anyone? YOU thought I was molesting Miaka less than a minute ago!"  
"Oh, I knew you weren't doing anything to her."  
"..."  
"I mean, it was kind of out of habit of fighting with you that I dragged it out."  
Tasuki stared at him. "Y... you mean... you knew since the first explanation we gave that it wasn't true???"  
"Yup."  
"...uhh!" Tasuki yelled in frustration. This wasn't fair!  
"You're getting awfully riled up over something that's not true, Tasuki," Tamahome said, crossing his arms and showing a pride on his face from his success in extracting this information. "You're not fooling anybody."  
Tasuki grit his teeth and glowered at Tamahome. He wanted to hit him. To hurt him so bad he wouldn't be able to move for weeks. He wanted it, but he couldn't have it.  
Not over something that was true.  
He growled and turned his back on Tamahome, folding his arms. This surprised Tamahome, and he let his eyes widen a bit in that surprise... he saw Tasuki's face weaken right before he turned. He could only imagine what was going through Tasuki's mind right now; he was the one who had found out his secret, of all the people who could have. But still, acting so confused and unsure was not Tasuki. This was more, much more sensitive than Tamahome had thought... but he was prepared for that the moment he told Tasuki he knew.  
Tasuki couldn't say anything... what the hell would he say? All of a sudden, Tamahome, of ALL people, knew. This was just great. Anyone... anyone but Tamahome... would have been better. Except maybe Nuriko her... him... self. If that had happened, Tasuki would have had to simply die on the spot. Kind of like how he wanted to disappear now...  
Suddenly, he felt Tamahome's hand fall on his shoulder. This startled him out of his mind, and he spun, knocking the hand off and facing the man with a furious scowl on his face. But Tamahome's expression wasn't aggressive... Tasuki unclenched his teeth and just looked at him, wary.  
"You wanna talk about it?"  
...Eh? Tasuki thought. He didn't move, only stared at Tamahome's face, finding no hint of mock. Good god, had the world gone insane? First some woman tries to rape him, then he's accused of trying to molest Miaka, and NOW, Tamahome was offering to have a heart to heart about Tasuki's hidden feelings for Nuriko.  
He needed a drink.  
He must have said so, too, because Tamahome gave a soft chuckle. He put his hands on his hips and sighed, shaking his head as if his words were a bad idea. "Of course, if you'd prefer to brood over it by yourself, that's fine with me."  
Tasuki frowned, then let some of his sarcasm take effect. "Since when do you engage in past-midnight sleepover buddy chat about secret crushes?"  
Tamahome could tell Tasuki really, really didn't like this, in more than one way. He was probably serious about that drink, too.  
"Since I got nothin' better to do. How about that drink? You wanna go into town?"  
Tasuki rose an eyebrow and sighed... it wasn't a bad idea, and maybe he'd run into an old friend at the pub. What the hell, he thought. Couldn't hurt anything. I need a good wrap-up to a bad day, anyway.  
"Tch... Fine, but you're buying."  
"All right! Let's go!" Tamahome yelled, smiling and cheerful so quickly that it caught Tasuki completely off guard. He grabbed Tasuki by the shoulder and urged him out of the room. Tasuki was so taken aback by Tamahome's willingness to pay and his sudden change in mood that he was easily pushed. In fact, Tamahome's sudden cheerfulness rubbed off on him, and he laughed too.   
On their way out, they ran into Miaka and Nuriko, who smiled cheerfully at the two, since they were obviously on amiable terms now.  
"Hey boys, did you sort everything out all right?" Nuriko asked.  
"Oh yeah, Tamahome feels so bad about the whole thing that he's taking me out for some drinks," Tasuki said as he flung his arm around Tamahome's neck, putting him in a lock while messing up his hair with the other hand.  
"Hey, I'll take it back, Lemme go!" Tamahome yelled, and Tasuki laughed and held tighter. Miaka smiled.  
"Well, it sure looks like you're back to normal!" she said.  
"Just don't come back staggering drunk, okay?" Nuriko chided.  
"We woooon't," they both said in unison, and ran off in the direction of the city.  



	2. Drunk! Will Tasuki confess??

Disclaimer: Not mine, No sue.  
  
I finally figured out where this might occur... soon after Miaka and Tamahome promise themselves to each other ("engaged," but not) but still can't touch one another.   
I GOT IT!! It's the day after the festival. I'm pretty sure there's an extra day in there that we skip ("we'll be leaving in a week." **skips the days so the audience isn't bored to death**) It's also before it gets all depressing, what with Tamahome's family and all (and the drastic change in his personality...). Since this is in the middle of fact, I promise I shall change nothing.   
That is, if I haven't already, and that extra day doesn't exist...  
Enough talk! Let the madness continue!  
  
An Interesting Revelation, part 2  
  
Tamahome breathed in a great gulp of oxygen and let it out slowly and contentedly, ignoring any nausea for the time being while he melted into his hard wooden chair. His mind held everything one thought at a time (since more than one would overload him), and his vision was blurry on the edges from the incredible amount of alcohol he had just taken in. It definitely wasn't the right time now, it seemed, to talk about Tasuki; the two had run into some drinking buddies, and a heated contest (he didn't know HOW he had gotten talked into it) had ensued between himself and Saboro, a sixty-seven year man going on twenty, and the best drinker of them all. A legend among the bars, he could put away a hundred shots easily and not even begin to visibly waver until hundred-sixty... only God knows when his mind trouble began. But this was to be expected; when you've spent most your lifetime making your money doing something, it's logical to assume you're skilled at what you do.   
  
Luckily for Tamahome, Saboro had been drinking for quite a while before, and was so out of reality at the time of the challenge he couldn't remember how much he had taken in already. He was out after fifty-two.   
  
Tamahome considered himself lucky, as did the ten or so men currently present, although most were so caught up in it all they cheered like nothing else. His victory over the king wouldn't win him any big respect in the long run, but at least it won some respect from his buddies for now.  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOAAAAAHHH!!" Tasuki shrieked, flinging one bottle-filled hand up into the air while the other hand plopped down onto Tamahome's shoulder, seeming to know it would be a mistake to grapple him. "YA BEAT SABORO!! HOLY #@*&, YA ROCK, TAMAHOMIE!!"  
  
"Damn fool challenged after THAT much drinkin'! Tamahome won fair and square if he's gettin' THAT cocky," another friend said. Putting his other hand onto Tamahome's unoccupied shoulder (Tasuki had forgotten his hand was still on his shoulder), he shook the guy in congratulations, making Tamahome's stomach jostle a little. "Congrats, man! You're gettin' easier at this!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not bad," Tamahome grinned, a little pride twinging at him. He was mostly happy about the money he had won, and was about to start counting it when the man continued.  
  
"'Course, you're not gettin' easier at anythin' else."  
  
Some giggling. A look of confusion spread across Tamahome's face.  
  
"What's that mean?"  
  
"Nothin'..."  
  
That reply didn't stick for long. A different man was heard:  
"Hell, boy, you mean to tell me that you've got a sugar of a fiancé like that and you STILL haven't got laid?"  
  
The giggling increased. Tamahome felt his face redden a little, something that didn't happen too often around the guys.   
  
"Wha... since when do I have a fiancé?!"  
  
"Aw, cut the crap, Tama my man. Stuff about our little boy-brawler turned big spreads awful fast 'round here," one of the others said.  
  
"So what's your excuse? You too nervous, 'zat it? 'Fraid you'll miss or somethin'?" An eruption of laughter rocked the walls of the tavern, and Tamahome frowned.  
  
"How the hell d'you even know about that? Eh?"  
  
"Boy, ya got virgin written all over your body!" one person replied, obviously not intending to tell him a real answer. More laughter.  
  
Tamahome grunted. "Bullshit. For all you know I might be gettin' more than all of you put together. It wouldn't be too easy," he added in a bit of a slur.  
  
This, to Tamahome's regret, only tensioned the atmosphere a bit, and the topic turned back to him stronger than ever. He felt himself get angrier as they spoke, the dangerous side of the alcohol surfacing at an unsafe pace. Tasuki, who still absently had his hand on Tamahome's shoulder, had been glancing towards the bar self-consciously every once and a while; two women were whispering and giggling, looking away quickly whenever he turned towards them, and then flashing their eyes at him as if to see if he was still looking. However, he felt the aggressive energy slowly gaining strength in the body beneath his hand, and he started to gain a little interest in what was going on in front of him. For once, a drunk Tasuki sat on the sidelines; he didn't say a word.  
  
"Ya don't seem the type to be too noble when it comes to waitin' for the hitch..."  
  
"Yeah, no kiddin'."  
  
"Anyone who hangs out with us ain't too noble..."  
  
"I still think he's nervous..."  
  
"Maybe he can't, um... you know..."  
  
A few men pondered on this, eyes traveling down, while Tasuki said "Ooooooooooo..." and backed away from Tamahome like he had a bomb strapped to him with ten seconds left on it. This was pretty much the case, as Tamahome was pissed, to say the least. He was about to get up and beat every person around him into a whimpering, bloody, pathetic excuse for a man, when a new, deep, husky voice slurred in:  
  
"We know aaallllllll 'bout your marriage plans, Tamah'me."  
  
Tamahome blinked in surprise, and saw that the figure sitting across from him had gotten out of its flumped-over position. Saboro was leaning back in his chair, looking at him with his glazed-over, yet somehow wise, eyes. He grinned at Tamahome and continued.  
  
"Guezz yer not used to bein' this smashed," he said, eyeing Tamahome's clenched fists. "If ya were, yeh'd see they're all jus' pullin' yer chain. Actin' like fools 'n stuff, like they uzualy do. Stand down, men! Yer embarassin' the lad."  
  
Some disappointed groans were heard, but they obeyed willingly enough; poking at Tamahome apparently had its moment and gotten old. Tamahome blinked again, seeing the sudden change in mood, and shook his head a bit to clear it. Oh well, he thought. We're all pretty out of it right now... better not hold anything against 'em.  
  
"Tha's better," Saboro said, seeing Tamahome's withdraw. "Besides, you can't really blame 'em for teasin' ya 'bout this."  
  
Tamahome tilted an eyebrow. "How do you know about that, anyways?" he asked.  
  
Saboro's grin got even wider. "Aww, cum on, boy! Somethin' tha cute can't escape us! A Suzachu War'ur fallllls in luuuve with his prieztess. Idn't it romantic, fellas?"   
  
An chorus of "awwwwwww"s, giggling, and honest laughter ensued, completely lifting the whole area into a much lighter, carefree atmosphere, taking Tamahome into it. By the time the noise died down, however, his hair was tousled to the maximum and his body ached a bit from all the elbowing. Plus, Tasuki, in the midst of all this, had snuck around to standing right behind Tamahome. Grinning like crazy, he had lifted him up off his chair in a bear hug (making him almost scream), yelled, "LEMME KISS THE GROOM!! C'MON, KISSIE KISSIEE!! SMOOCH DA GROOM!!" at the top of his lungs, and gave Tamahome a huge kiss on the cheek, turning up the sound effects for all to hear. Amidst all the laughter, Tasuki plopped him back down when he seriously started to struggle, and then fell back into the rest of the group, laughing like he usually did when he was drunk... kind of a cross between a hyena and himself.   
  
Tamahome was beet red by that time. "I still don't get how you know about whether or not I had sex with her," he finally sighed. ***Neither do I! ---Saledis***  
  
Saboro grinned. "C'mon, boys... lez back off. Whatev'r reasons he's got for not touchin' her, they mus' be good ones. Lez jus' enjoy the night, while it's still young!" he hollered out in conclusion. As quickly as the topic had been brought up, it was dropped. A cheer arose and filled the night, and a card game began.  
  
***  
  
Tamahome walked down the street at a sluggish pace, Tasuki almost bouncing along beside him, his body much more used to being intoxicated than Tamahome's. They had left the tavern laughing their goodbyes, and had continued laughing with each other for quite a while down the road; both of them had actually made some money that night at cards. But now, a blanket of silence had covered the two, to the point of being awkward.   
  
Now, Tamahome thought, is the time. Maybe since he's so drunk it'll be easier.  
  
He cleared his throat. "All right, Tasuki."  
  
The redhead stopped dead in his tracks. Tamahome smiled to himself; he must have been waiting for this all night, preparing, and it still caught him off-guard. Tamahome kept walking and turned around to face him, since he made no move to turn around himself.  
  
"Gimme the goods. It's been eatin' you up, right? Get it off your chest, man! Isn't 'listnin' to your problems' a requirement in the good buddy job description? C'mon, spit it out. I won't leave you alone until you do!"  
  
With that, he leaned foreword and stared directly into Tasuki's face. Tasuki leaned back a bit, blinked a few times...   
  
and then, suddenly, fell into a fit of giggles. Tamahome's face faulted, and he stared at the man in front of him as the laughter gained more power. Whatever Tamahome had said, Tasuki had found it extremely funny. He held his stomach giggling like crazy for almost a minute.  
  
Finally, Tasuki managed to speak in-between his fit. "It... it's so stupid... I mean, it's no big deal..."  
  
He fell into laughter again, staggering around a bit, and Tamahome watched him. It was now a determined fact in Tamahome's mind that Tasuki's true drunkenness was beginning to take effect. This meant it would be easy to extract information.  
  
No big deal? Tasuki almost never acted unsure of himself at all, and to act unsure because of anyone else meant hail the next day*. Tasuki acted comfortable enough around Nuriko... how, Tamahome intended to find out... but whenever Nuriko mentioned his obsession with Hotohori, he would fault. In fact, it never failed, as he thought back now... Tasuki would look in another direction, acting like he didn't hear, or maybe get a silent, upset look on his face, not expressive enough to be noticed... Tamahome could barely remember his actions, they had seemed so insignificant. But they were there.  
Tasuki had everyone fooled. He was being careful on purpose.  
  
No big deal?  
  
Not likely.  
  
"Well, maybe, but still, c'mon! I wanna hear your side! I won't tell no one," Tamahome said.  
  
Tasuki recovered from his laughing fit, and while taking the last chuckles, looked Tamahome up and down. He grinned, and shook his head.   
  
"Ya thought gettin' me drunk would slipper up my tongue. Is that it, Tamahome?"  
  
Before Tamahome could find a response, Tasuki did the unexpected. He giggled again.  
  
"Ya promise?"  
  
Tamahome blinked. "Huh?"  
  
"Promise ya won't tell anyone. What I'm 'bout to tell ya."  
  
Tamahome stared at him. Success had slapped him in the face, and it took a bit to recover from the stun. But, finally, after he had recovered:  
  
"Of course, Tasuki. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
He was startled to feel that he meant it. That was interesting... he had no intention of keeping Tasuki's little crush secret from everyone. He had wanted to tell Miaka, or maybe Chichiri... but for some reason, Tasuki's strange actions this whole time had a big impact on him.  
  
So, I'll make it official.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Tasuki nodded, and started chuckling again.  
  
"Well, ya got me. Nuriko's had my eyes on 'im since I first saw him."  
  
Tasuki fell into a giggle fit again. He was so ridiculously drunk Tamahome overlooked the shock of the blunt revelation and found himself smiling along with Tasuki, even chuckling a bit.   
  
Hell, I'm drunk, too. I'd better be careful, or I won't be able to remember everything I need to ask him!  
  
Tasuki started walking while he talked, and Tamahome walked with him.  
  
"Hehehe, but I mean, it's completely screwed up. See... I mean, I see a sexy 'nuff chick and I flip like nothin' else. Guys don't do nothin for me at all! But..." he laughed for a little while again before continuing. "I mean, I like Nuriko! And Nuriko's a guy! Hehehe, Doesn't look like a guy, doesn't act like a guy, but hell, the plain, simple truth is he's a man!"   
  
He laughed again before slumping a bent elbow on top of Tamahome's shoulder. Between laughs, he managed, "Ya see what I'm sayin'?"  
  
"Kind of," Tamahome replied, laughing a little himself. "You're bi?"  
  
"Guess so," Tasuki grinned, before giggling some more. "Ya better watch out... who knows, I just might kiss more than your cheek some day!!" He looked mischievously at him, threatening.  
  
"Gross, you pervert, that ain't even funny," Tamahome said while smiling like crazy, fending him off.   
  
***  
  
A few blocks down, It seemed Tasuki's drunk climax was over, and he was growing a little more serious. Suddenly, he spoke as they walked:  
  
"Tamahome?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"What's love like? I mean, bein' in love?"  
  
Tamahome turned his head to him. Tasuki was still looking ahead of them.  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"I wanna see if I... jus' wonderin," he said quickly, closing his eyes and sticking his nose into the air.  
  
Tamahome half-smiled. "Well... It's like you've found another part of you."  
  
He stopped, closed his eyes, and smiled as he tried to find words. He heard Tasuki stop and wait for him to speak more. He decided to not leave him waiting too long, and just speak as he thought it up.  
  
"Whenever I'm with Miaka, I just feel... warm. Everything feels right when she's with me. And when she's not..." he sighed. "It hurts more than anything else. Like how I can't be with her now..." He looked at Tasuki, who was looking at him quizzically.   
  
"Eh?" he said.  
  
"... Weren't you paying attention in the bar?" Tamahome said in disbelief.  
  
Tasuki rolled his eyes up, thinking. He remembered after some time. "Ohhh yeaaahh... ya know, I didn't even know about that myself until it came up tonight."  
  
Great. "Well, if you think about it, It's kind of like your problem. I can't touch the woman I love, and you can't even tell your man."  
  
"Whaddaya know, it is like you. 'Least Miaka knows."  
  
Tamahome sighed, and they both started walking again. He wondered what it would be like if he had to bottle his feelings completely, like Tasuki was... to not even tell Miaka how he felt at all, keeping her completely oblivious. He spoke again.  
  
"Love is weird. It hurts as much as it's wonderful. It gives you so much happiness, and then... turns it all around. I said Miaka was like a long lost part of me... if she's gone, it's like I've lost a part of myself. And if she's hurt..." he frowned as he remembered when he was in Kutou and heard Miaka was deathly ill.   
  
"I feel pain. Like a knife... stabbing my heart. And it doesn't leave until I know for sure she's all right. If anything ever happened to her, I'm sure I'd never truly live again."  
  
Tasuki stopped. Have I said too much? Tamahome wondered. We're both still drunk...He looked at Tasuki, and found an unreadable expression on his face.  
  
"So that's love, huh?" he asked.  
  
Tamahome rose an eyebrow. "Yeah. Best as I can say."  
  
"Huh..." Tasuki closed his eyes, his head aiming down, and half-smiled. He shook his head slowly, as if to signify a lost cause.  
  
"Whaddaya know."  
  
Tamahome stared at him, but then smiled. He would keep this secret. He didn't want to risk spreading, and even Miaka was a risk. If it meant this much to Tasuki, he would keep it secret until he got enough guts to tell Nuriko personally... he might wind up keeping it forever. But he would keep it. Tasuki was his friend.  
  
They walked on, and the palace gates were in sight. But right before they walked through, Tasuki spoke.  
  
"I wonder..."  
  
Tamahome looked at him. "What is it?"  
  
"Nothin'." He paused. "I was just wondering... what I would do... if anything ever happened to Nuriko."  
  
Tamahome blinked, and turned to stare at him.   
  
"I mean... if he ever got hurt, or... or worse, I... I don't know if I'd be able to hold together."  
  
He then slapped Tasuki's back, hard.  
  
"OWW! What was that for?!" He shouted.  
  
"Tasuki, you've had WAY too much to drink. You're speaking your feelings and going against your character! I think you need to hit the sack and prepare for a killer hangover. Besides..." he smiled. "Nothin' could ever happen to Nuriko. Hell, an entire pack of rabid wolves could attack him, and he'd just slap 'em down easily, with his strength, and have time to whine about getting too muscular. Don't worry!"  
  
"Yeah," Tasuki said, rubbing his back with his hand. "I won't..." he dropped his hand. mmble mmble..."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Tamahome found himself fried to a crisp.  
  
"I said, REKKA SHINEN!!" Tasuki hollered, laughing. "That's whatcha get for hittin' me!!"  
  
"Well, YOU'RE back to normal!! You're going down!! You'll be hurting from more than a hangover when I'M done with you!!"  
  
Tasuki ran through the palace gates, laughing, and Tamahome followed, fists clenched, not knowing if he should just give in, and laugh too.  
  
Tasuki had that effect on people.  
  
His burns sure hurt, though...  
  
*********************  
  
YAAAATAAAA!! I finished! Sniff, Sniff... Tasuki asking what he would do if Nuriko died (for as we all know...)... Please Review and tell me what you thought!  
PS: If this sounded kinda half-assed, it's 'cause I didn't go over the last half of it at all before posting it. I was kinda feeling weird, with all this stuff written and nothing posted, so I rushed it and didn't edit. Gomen!   



End file.
